


First Kiss

by Falloutboi27



Series: Twdg Rare Pairs Week [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	First Kiss

“What’re you writing?”

Ben looked up from this journal as Travis plopped down on the grass next to him. Ben couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Travis looked nervous. It was rare for Travis to be nervous (usually that was Ben’s job).

“Just some ideas,” Ben answered. “Is- is everything ok?”

“Yeah!” Travis replied too quickly. “Why would it be?”

“I don’t know. You just seem nervous.” Ben scratched the back of his neck.

Travis heaved a sigh as his gaze dropped to his lap; “There’s...something I need to tell you.”

Ben sat his notebook aside before turning to his friend. Travis wasn’t looking at him as he played with his hands, a nervous tick he picked up after befriending Ben. He was quiet for a long moment before turning to Ben.

“I-I think I like boys,” Travis confessed. He jolted when Ben snorted. “What?!”

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just you’ve known I’m Bi since 7th grade,” Ben said, smiling. “Why are nervous about telling me?”

“I don’t know!” Travis said, throwing his head up in the air. “It’s just one of those things!”

“I know, I know.” Ben bumped his shoulder against Travis’s. “So, what brought this on?”

Travis was quiet again, his cheeks turned red as he avoided eye contact with Ben. He brushed a hand through his hair as he thought of his next words; “I-It’s, um, it’s y-you.”

Silence fell over the teens, both of them turning bright red. Ben heartrate sped up to the point he thought it was going to burst from his chest. Travis liked him.  _ Liked _ him. Travis moved to stand up but before he could, Ben grabbed his hand. Before he could think it through, Ben lurched forward, pressing his lips against Travis’s. Travis stiffened, staying completely still as Ben pulled away.

“S-s-sorry!” Ben stammered. “I-I just- you said y-you liked m-me and-”

“Ben, breath!” Travis said, holding Ben’s shoulders. “It’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Ben breathed out a soft “Oh.” making Travis snort. Ben smiled, bringing his hands up to hide his red face.

“Can we- can we do that again?” Travis asked awkwardly.

“S-sure.” Ben lowered his hands and leaned forward as Travis in the same.

Travis kissed back this times, his arms moving to wrap around Ben’s shoulders. He pulled away a moment later but stayed close. A bright smile spread across his face at Ben’s next words.

“I like you too.”


End file.
